Fluff and Minions
by trishtumbles
Summary: Castle's choice for movie night at the Loft. A Birthday fic for @kimmiesjoy


Disclaimer: The story is mine, the characters are not

A big Happy Birthday to Kimmie, hope you like this little bit of warm and fuzzy :)

Many thanks to K for the super fast beta. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

Kate is glad to finally be home. It has been a long Friday spent filling in paperwork and trying to appear busy whenever Gates decided to hover around her and the boys. She is looking forward to a nice night in, snuggled up on the sofa with Castle and a good glass of wine, in front of the fire. This weekend would be nothing but rest and relaxation, especially after having had a string of weekends in a row where she had either been on call or actually called into work. She wants nothing more than to be able to switch off and spend some quality time with Castle.

As she enters the loft, Kate is greeted by the smell of freshly popped popcorn and melted butter. Shrugging out of her coat and stepping out of her shoes, she makes her way into the bedroom to change out of her work clothes. She stops in her tracks when she finds Castle in the study completely engrossed in trying to straighten the massive sheet 'projector' he has set up. Kate smiles at the sight of her fiancé and the look of concentration on his face; fights the urge to giggle and disrupt him from his task… That and the fact that the sight of him in a close fitting t-shirt and jeans standing upon the ladder shows off his assets nicely, and she is happy just to take a moment standing there enjoying the view.

Castle - finally satisfied with his efforts - looks down to find Kate gazing up at him. "Hey you… How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," Kate says with a glint in her eye, looking up and down Castle's body mischievously.

"So I take it we're having a movie night?"

"Yeah," Castle steps down from the ladder and replies, "If that's okay with you?"

He indicates to the table. "I've ordered pizza, there's popcorn, good wine and enough junk food to put both of us into a diabetic coma. What more could you want?"

"You. Just you." Kate replies, finally walking over to greet Castle properly. She kisses him sweetly before continuing, "It sounds perfect. Just let me get changed first."

* * *

When Kate exits the bedroom, dressed in a comfy pair of leggings and an oversize sweater that's slightly sliding off the edge of one shoulder, she can see that Castle has gone all out in transforming the study into a perfect movie watching haven. The lights have been dimmed, there is a throw rug laid out on the sofa to keep them cosy and the movie has been cued and ready to go.

Castle bustles back into the study, holding a box of pizza in one hand and a bunch of napkins in the other. He plops himself down next to Kate, presses play on the DVD remote and places the food within easy reach before handing her the napkins.

Kate reaches for a slice of pizza whilst asking, "So what are we watching?"

Castle holds up the DVD cover, facing it towards her.

Arching her eyebrow dubiously, she stutters, "Despicable me… Really?"

"Yes really, Kate. Trust me, you'll love it."

"But it's animated."

"If you get to make me watch Valentine's Day, I get to make you watch animated movies. Besides, this one has a complex plot based on superheroes and villains." Castle pauses, before continuing enthusiastically, "Oh, and it's got minions."

Kate turns back towards Castle and inquires, "Minions?"

Castle points to the screen with his piece of pizza, "Yes, minions. They're awesome. Now just hush and watch the movie already."

* * *

Kate lay wrapped in Castle's embrace, slowly drifting off to sleep when Castle comments, "So minions. They were cute weren't they?"

Hazy, with the pull of sleep Kate mumbles, "Uh huh."

"You know that could be us one day, we could have a minion or two of our own," Castle continues.

Expecting some kind of reply, he turns to face his fiancé only to find her fast asleep. He smiles, kissing her on the forehead before getting settled and succumbing to sleep himself.

* * *

That night Kate dreams. Dreams of bright yellow minions with Castle's blue eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
